Did you say Chocolate ?
by Xianyou
Summary: Ciel décide que rien ne l'arrêtera pour avoir son précieux goûter, mais Sebastian est également prêt à tout afin de faire respecter ses règles !


**Surprise mes chères lectrices ! Une fic toute fraîche pour le jour de Pâques, que demander de mieux \o/ ? En plus (taddaaaaaa) je viens de me rendre compte que c'est ma dixième fic :D (ouvre le champagne) ! **

**Disclamer : Ooohh un œuf en chocolat *_* ! … Ah, on est déjà au disclamer Oo ? Eh beeeen, on va essayer de faire dans le classique (trop tard) et dire que l'univers de ce manga appartient à notre vénérée Yana ^^ !**

**Resume : Ciel décide que rien ne l'arrêtera pour avoir son précieux goûter, mais Sebastian est également prêt à tout afin de faire respecter ses règles !**

**En espérant qu'elle vous plaira et joyeuses Pâques ^^ !**

* * *

**Did you say Chocolate ?**

- Monsieur, je vous ai déjà dit cent fois qu'il en était hors de question !

- C'est moi le chef ici, alors amène moi un gâteau !

Donc, pour situer le contexte, le majordome se dispute pour la énième fois de la semaine avec son maître sur le doux sujet que sont les sucreries.

- Il est mauvais pour votre santé d'en manger en dehors des heures de repas.

- Allez quoi ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de devoir te supplier à chaque fois !

- Sachez que je le fais que pour votre bien.

- Je ne travaille plus jusqu'à que tu cèdes !

- Vous savez très bien qu'il est inutile de faire ce genre de chantage avec moi puisque vous capitulez toujours en ayant en plus des heures à rattraper par la suite.

- Je vais te !

Les deux se turent soudainement, une explosion faisant trembler le sol. Puis on entendit des plaintes, à moins que ce ne soit des jurons envers la soi-disant piètre qualité des ustensiles de cuisine...

- Il est en forme aujourd'hui. Souffla Ciel, exaspéré.

- Je reviens dans quelques instants. Répondit Sebastian dans le même état d'esprit.

Le frac quitta alors le bureau. À tous les coups, vu la puissance de la déflagration, il va devoir mettre au moins une demi-heure avant de revenir. Le Comte souleva une pile de feuilles, une veine tapant à vive allure sur son front. Ce n'est pas toutes ces bêtises qui lui feront venir son goûter.

Il eut une idée et relâcha le dossier. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi demander alors qu'on peut se servir soi-même ? De plus, le seul pouvant l'en empêcher est indisponible pour le moment, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Il abandonna son travail et quitta la salle, en quête de sucreries. Il monta à l'étage au dessus et parcourut quelques allées, se rappelant ou se trouvait le garde manger.

- Alors... si je m'en souviens bien... c'est à droite. Murmura-t-il avant de saisir une poignée.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un amoncellement de fioritures en tous genres, du saucisson aux conserves et de sacs d'épices, mais cela ne l'intéressait guère. Il se dirigea plutôt vers la petite pièce sur le côté et accéda enfin à l'antre aux merveilles, son désir, son pêché.

Biscuits, bonbons, sucettes, dragées, tout y était ! Rassemblées telle une montagne de friandises, il se serait cru dans un rêve tellement la vision qui s'offrait à lui était féerique !

- Enfin, je vais pouvoir me régaler ! S'extasia Ciel avant de sauter en plein dedans.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Interrompit une voix.

Arg ! Le problème d'avoir un diable comme majordome, c'est qu'il effectue ses tâches rapidement, bien trop rapidement !

Sebastian se tenait devant la porte, prenant son maître sur le fait, mécontent.

- S-Sebastian !

- Je ne peux décidément pas vous faire confiance là-dessus. Déplora le majordome en se frottant le nez.

- À qui la faute ?!

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que ce démon l'arrache de ses gâteaux. Il en bavait trop pour abandonner son trésor, c'en est hors de question, ah ça non alors !

- Cessez vos enfantillages et retournez à votre travail, vous avez déjà assez perdu du temps comme ça.

- Non !

- Non ?

- Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je travaille, essaye d'abord de m'attraper !

Ciel prit à la va-vite quelques dizaines de biscuits qu'il fourra dans ses poches et en portant d'autres et fonça droit sur le majordome... pour ensuite effectuer une glissade et passer sous les jambes de ce dernier ! Il se releva aussitôt pour ensuite courir le plus vite possible et disparut de la circulation.

Sebastian, médusé par autant d'audace de la part de son contractant, se ressaisit pour ensuite se mettre à sourire.

- Vous m'étonnerez toujours jeune maître. Comme si vous pouvez gagner face à moi.

L'adolescent courait à vive allure dans le couloir, son trophée en main. Il savait qu'il était vain de tenter de lui échapper mais il se disait qu'il réussirait peut-être à grappiller quelques minutes, au moins qu'il ait le temps d'en dévorer quelques-uns.

Mais, malgré sa volonté, il commençait déjà à haleter, perdant son souffle. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir écouté son démon qui lui conseillait de faire plus de sport pour améliorer ses performances déjà très faibles. Il chercha alors une solution d'urgence et porta son regard sur les rideaux avoisinants. Candidement, il se dit que c'était une bonne cachette et glissa aussitôt derrière pour se reposer, à bout.

Épuisé mais heureux, il prit une grande sucette qu'il déballa.

- Désolé pour toi, mais tu l'auras bien cherché. Chantonna Ciel avant de la porter à sa bouche.

Mais, avant que le nectar sucré n'atteigne ses lèvres, il eut un arrêt quand il sentit une prise sur ses pieds ! Sans qu'il n'eut le temps de saisir ce qu'il se passait, le rideau se souleva tandis qu'il se fit soulever par les talons et finit la tête en bas, toutes les sucreries tombant de ses poches et percutant le sol dans une mélodie sucrière !

- Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle une belle prise ! Commenta Sebastian, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Sale traître ! Tu as fait appel au pacte pour me retrouver !

- Je n'en ai même pas eu besoin.

- Comment ?!

- Tout simplement parce que je vous ai suivi à la trace !

- À la trace ?!

Il tourna la tête. Même si sa vision était momentanément à l'envers, il ravala sa salive quand il vit que son majordome avait raison : la couloir était longée de friandises perdues de droite et de gauche !

- Raah ! C'est pas vrai !

- Allons, cessez de vous débattre sinon vous allez vous faire du mal !

- Repose-moi ! J'ai le sang qui remonte au cerveau !

- Oh, veuillez me pardonner !

Le majordome retourna son contractant et le posa. Soudainement, Ciel plaqua ses mains sur son torse et le poussa pour ensuite enlever son cache-oeil. Son adversaire pensait y voir en dessous le signe du pacte, mais certainement pas un bonbon au chocolat qui était caché à cet endroit stratégique !

- Comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne m'auras pas cette fois ! Ria Ciel en posant le précieux sur son palais.

Alors que le plus jeune ne s'y attendait pas, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, les lèvres du majordome se pressant sur les siennes. Le démon l'immobilisa en agrippant ses poignets de chaque côté et approfondit le baiser en y pénétrant sa langue. Ciel était totalement décontenancé par une telle approche et essaya de le repousser, rien n'y fait. Cette sensation, bien que nouvelle et inattendue, était étrange... comme agréable. Et sucré aussi.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait bien. Il arrêta de résister et se joignit au baiser langoureux de Sebastian, entremêlant sa langue à la sienne. Il soupira d'aise à ce contact. Ses doigts enlacèrent ses jumelles et se rapprocha de lui, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

Le diable rompit l'échange, laissant son contractant qui commençait à manquer d'air. Il prit un peu de recul et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Satisfait, il sourit de toutes ses dents... avec une petite boule ronde entre deux.

Il fallut deux secondes pour que Ciel réalise ce qui venait de se produire.

- S-S-Sebastian ! E-Espèce de !

- Eh oui, votre dernière chance vient de voler en éclats !

- Rends le moi !

- Trop tard ! Le nargua-t-il en avalant le chocolat qu'il avait récupéré grâce au baiser.

- Non !

- Et si !

Ciel n'en revenait pas. Cet idiot ! Il a osé !

- Ceci-dit... Continua Sebastian malicieusement... Je ne pensais pas que vous apprécierez autant ce baiser.

- Tais-toi !

Ciel jura de tous les noms possibles durant le reste de la journée, même si c'eut surtout l'effet de faire rire son majordome.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent et tout revint à la normale... ou presque.

C'est ainsi que la sonnerie retentit durant le travail de Sebastian à la lingerie.

- Ah... que me veux-t-il encore ?

Il monta les marches, se demandant bien pourquoi son maître l'appelait, surtout qu'il le convoquait plus que rarement à cette heure-ci. Il toqua ses deux coups habituels et entra.

Il vit Ciel assis derrière son bureau, le regard aguicheur, un bonbon au chocolat entre ses lèvres.

- Alors, qu'attends-tu pour venir le chercher ?

Sebastian, d'abord surpris, finit par esquisser un grand sourire tout en le fixant.

- Oh yes, My Lord

**FIN**

* * *

**Bon, c'est vrai il n'y a eu ni d'œufs en chocolat et de cloches de Pâques dedans mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu xD !**


End file.
